bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Golzo pira impetuosa
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |unreleased = true |id = 10866 |no = 1349 |element = Fuoco |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Dopo aver fondato Meirith e aver portato gloria all'Imperatore sacro con le sue grandi imprese, il suo compito era terminato e venne accolto come capo della sua gente. In seguito, i discepoli dell'Imperatore sacro iniziarono a chiamare "Golzo" la terra dove la sua gente viveva, per onorare le sue imprese. Si dice che questo fu travolgente per lui, ma l'uso comune di questo nome per la sua terra dimostra l'impatto che ebbe come Guardiano. |summon =Non sono speciale. Tutto ciò che ho lo devo alla guida del Lupo di Fuoco... |fusion = Non sprecherò il potere che mi hai donato. Lo userò per il bene di tutti. |evolution = A quanto pare il destino mi ha cambiato ancora. Non me ne pento. Questo potere aiuterà l’umanità. |hp_base = 5248 |atk_base = 2266 |def_base = 1979 |rec_base = 1897 |hp_lord = 6874 |atk_lord = 2807 |def_lord = 2473 |rec_lord = 2360 |hp_anima = 7766 |rec_anima = 2122 |atk_breaker = 3045 |def_breaker = 2235 |atk_guardian = 2567 |def_guardian = 2711 |rec_guardian = 2241 |hp_oracle = 6814 |def_oracle = 2354 |rec_oracle = 2717 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |ccant = 45 |ls = Ira del Dio della guerra |lsdescription = +40% ATT e PS massimi - I danni subiti aumentano considerevolmente la barra BB - grande aumento ATT quando i danni subiti superano una certa quantità per 2 turni - Piccola probabilità di enorme riduzione danni |lseffect = * * * |lsnote = Fills 3-6 BC, 15% chance to reduce damage taken to 1 & 150% boost after 5,000 damage |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst/Defense |bb = Taglia-fiamme |bbdescription = Combo di 21 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici - Grande aumento della barra BB - Grande ripristino dei PS - Grande aumento della barra BB per 3 turni - Aggiunge gli elementi fuoco e tuono agli attacchi per 3 turni |bbnote = Heal 3500-4000 + 10% Rec, fills 7 BC/turn & fills 8 BC instantly |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 21 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 16 |ccbbt = 21 |bbmultiplier = 290 |sbb = Forza Granatus |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 42 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici - Enorme aumento dei danni critici e della frequenza dei colpi critici per 3 turni - Aumenta ATT e DIF relativi ai PS massimi e aggiunge gli elementi fuoco e tuono agli attacchi per 3 turni |sbbnote = 60% crit rate, 50% crit damage & 15% HP to Atk, Def |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 42 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |ccsbbt = 42 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Cerimonia del fuoco |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 25 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici - Riempie al massimo la barra BB - Enorme aumento del proprio ATT per 3 turni - Grande aumento ATT relativo ai PS massimi e ATT BB per 3 turni - Enorme aumento barra BB per 3 turni |ubbnote = 250% boost to own Atk, 40% HP to Atk, 300% BB Atk & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Ombra del Lupo di Fuoco |esitem = |esdescription = Aggiunge effetto Ignora DIF per 2 turni a BB/SBB - Aumento ATT ogni turno (incrementa fino al 5° turno) |esnote = +16% boost to Atk per turn, 80% boost max on 5th turn |eseffect =* |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evofrom = 10865 |notes = *''Flame Ceremony'' (UBB) boosts own Atk as well. *'AUGH!' |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Fondatori di Meirith |addcatname = Golzo 7 }}